


Our Lives Have Just Begun

by TheItsyBitsyWriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Brooklyn Boys, Bucky Barnes loves Steve Rogers, Drabble, Endless Love — Diana Ross and Lionel Richie, Fluff and Softness, Happy, Happy Bucky Barnes, Happy Steve Rogers, I don't know anything, I was listening to random songs and this just happened, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Short One Shot, Songfic, Stucky - Freeform, happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheItsyBitsyWriter/pseuds/TheItsyBitsyWriter
Summary: Bucky and Steve go on an impromptu road trip to California, and Diana Ross sings about her Endless Love in the background, and Bucky falls a little more in love with his endless love.





	Our Lives Have Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, cute, fluffy one. Bucky's sickeningly in love, and so is Steve. Happy boys because that's what they deserved (fuck you, Russos). I don't know why I came up with this, I just did.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it :)

When Bucky said he’d wanted to go on a road trip to California with Steve, he hadn’t imagined Steve would come home a week later, with a map and a plan. But then again, he should’ve known better, ‘cause Steve was nothing if not efficient. And these days, he was always desperate to fulfill each one of Bucky’s limited and menial wishes, now that Bucky had finally started to ask for things for himself.

But here they are; standing outside of their New York apartment, before a matte black Range Rover— it’s brand-new and Bucky doesn’t know the exact model or the specifics, but he likes it anyway, and it is apparently Steve’s new car— and thank God for Pepper Potts, who always delivers on everything, truly that woman is a gift. It’s a little before midnight, and the sky is starry and cloudless. Bucky’s dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank-top, and Steve’s dressed the same, but with a black t-shirt, and he’s grinning oh-so-proudly at the car, and he looks so happy with himself that Bucky can’t help but smile along.

“So, what do you think, Buck? I’ve got everything planned: we’re driving out to Ocean City first, and from there we’re going to get on Interstate 80. Then we’re going to start on what they call _the Loneliest Road_ , and according to Google, it is the best for a long road trip. Our final destination will be Sacramento, California… just like you wanted.” Steve turns to Bucky, a shit-eating grin on his face and Bucky laughs.

“Well, it sounds like you’ve got everything planned. Do I get a vote?”

“No, because I know what you’ll say after I tell you when we’re leaving.”

“Okay… so, when are we leaving?”

“Right about now.”

“Steve!” Bucky exclaims, looking at the love of his life with wide eyes. “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

“I’m not. Look, we’re in the best weather conditions, ‘cause it’s not too hot right now. California’s always much hotter than New York, you know that, so by the time we reach California in a couple of days, it’ll be considerably hotter, then it’s just going to get much hotter with each passing day, so we—”

“Steve?”

“Yes?”

“God, you’re beautiful when you’re rambling,” Bucky tells him simply, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down for a quick, hungry kiss. He lets go a minute later and then stands back to look at the car. He then notices the brand-new backpacks and other provisional items Steve’s put on the backseats, and shakes his head. Steve seems hell bent on this road trip, and he even seems excited. It dawns on Bucky then that perhaps this is Steve’s first road trip since the one they took in the thirties. So he shrugs his shoulders and with a wide smile, says, “Alright, okay. Let’s do this right now.” Steve grins widely at Bucky, and kisses him again.

And that’s how they end up driving to Ocean City two hours later, at one a.m., with New York City still alive and kicking with the summer energy behind them. Bucky’s in the passenger seat, and has a hand resting on Steve’s thigh, softly tracing patterns and words on the soft denim-clad flesh— and Steve, who is sitting behind the wheel, is trying his hardest to not get distracted. All four of the windows of the car are rolled down, and the summer air is whipping through the automobile, and through Bucky’s hair, and their voices— loud and boisterous with happiness, carry out loudly above the wind.

Diana Ross is crooning about her endless love from the stereo, and Bucky’s staring blissfully at his. He’s so damn happy, it’s almost comical and he truly feels like he could burst with the amount of uncontainable happiness he has coursing through his veins. There’s an ever-present smile on his face, and it’s all thanks to the man in the seat next to him. He lifts his hands so the back of his fingers trace against Steve’s cheek.

“I love you so fucking much.” Bucky tells him simply, turning his hand and rubbing his fingers through the bottom side of Steve’s hair.

Steve takes his eyes off the road for a minute, seeing as there are no other cars in sight, and glances at Bucky. He smiles widely, and his eyes crinkle at the corners— Bucky just wants to reach over and kiss those crinkles, he loves them, but he stops himself because he doesn’t want to run themselves off the road. “I love you too, Buck.”

Bucky nods, still smiling. “I know you do, darling.”

Steve’s smile widens still, and he goes back to looking at the road. And Bucky’s eyes follow his, and he too stares out at the dark, endless highway. The darkness seems endless where it’s untouched by the strong beams of the headlights, and Bucky feels a strange sort of peace. He stopped looking over his shoulder after every five seconds, a long time ago. He’s careful still, but he’s no longer paranoid. Steve did that for him— Steve and the rest of their mutual friends, they helped ease Bucky out from the shell of a man left behind by the Winter Soldier, and back into the man he used to be before the war. They all played a huge part in Bucky’s journey back to himself, but Steve was the one who played the most pivotal role: he was there on the dark, endless nights, when Bucky awoke screaming and crying; he was there when Bucky leaned over the toilet emptying the contents of his stomach because any one of the Soldier’s memories had resurfaced; he was there when Bucky smiled like the sun; and he was there to wipe away the tears, to kiss away the pain, and the stop the bleeding of his heart.

Steve was Bucky’s everything, his whole world, his reason to be, his endless love. And Bucky was the love of Steve’s life, his reason to smile, his reason to get up each morning— and they were both doomed, and they knew it. Because there was no one else for Bucky, and no one else Steve, there would only be the two of them for each other, come hell or high water, in this life or another. And Bucky always thought that the heavens would part and strike lightning down on Earth, and the Earth would crack and hell would be unleashed if he ever lost Steve.

Bucky focuses on the song from the stereo, and smiles. He knows the lyrics, and he turns to face Steve, leans over to kiss him briefly, and then trails his lips to Steve’s cheek. He then mumbles into warm skin, singing softly along to Diana and Lionel, “And, yes you'll be the only one. Because no one can deny this love I have inside. And I'll give it all to you, my love, my love, my love, my endless love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This (as well as all my other works) remains largely unedited, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys could point out any mistakes :)  
> Comments, Kudos, and Constructive Criticism is always welcome :)  
> Thank you, hope y'all liked it, now I'm gonna go watch Supernatural :)


End file.
